ftafandomcom-20200222-history
Crinale F0-RG7.Gamma
The Crinale F0-RG7.Γ, also known as project name Apollyon, was an experimental craft built by Crinale. Originally built for other, unknown purposes, the team decided to modify it and enter it in the then new Prototype Class of the FX400 Technical Data All technical data is from the v2.1 Final spec version of the Gamma. Engine Technology: Crinale R10400 XCESS (Type 386DX) Thrust System: Crinale XTT-PR/B (contains Thrust Exhaust/Airbrake Control System TE/ACS and Anti-lag system) Braking System: Crinale XF0 and TE/ACS Weapon Control: Crinale RR.Delta Shield Control: Crinale XS-z2 Performance Specification Top Speed: 1024km/h (636mph) Acceleration (0-700km/h): 1.33s Mass: 4927kg (10,862lbs) Lateral Stability: 9.2% Shield Power: 100gsu Overview 2209: Original spec (v1.0) This is one ship that would most definitely NOT be allowed into any AG racing championship. Utilising highly advanced zero-point energy technology, the "Gamma" has not only the highest top speed of all crafts, but the highest acceleration, too (1.5x more thrust than the F0-RG7.1), meaning that is can easily outperform Angelus and any other craft that dares try and challenge it. Stopping the somewhat heavy craft is extremely easy, too, as the ZPE technology can slow the craft down easily. The technicians at Crinale have also found a way to reverse-engineer the shield pick-up, and as such, this craft cannot be eliminated, it has a completely impenetrable shield, which, for added protection, is powered by, yet again, zero-point energy technology. The chassis is also completely new, using the experimental chassis that was to be used with the Valkyrie, the F0-RG7.2, before that project was put on hiatus. 2210: Prototype Class spec (v2.0) The unveiling and introduction of the Prototype class gave Crinale an opportunity to put the Gamma to use. They took the opportunity and attempted to enter the Gamma into the new class, but due to the restrictions, it was denied. Everything Crinale had built upon to create this demon was now in ruins. After making modifications to the craft, it was ultimately allowed into the Prototype class. Like its 2209 predecessor, the Gamma's replacement parts were all original Crinale components. Even though it had suffered a major downgrade, the Gamma was still an extremely powerful monster. The downgrades were humiliating to Crinale, as their high-tech research had to be scrapped, chief among which the Zero-Point Energy powerplant, which was replaced by an upgraded, more powerful version of a new engine they were developing for the standard FX400 class. However, the new engine is, naturally, less powerful than the ZPERE. Due to the removal of the old engine, there was now a lack of a braking system, so Crinale built a system that was capable to slow the ship down from very high speeds. Next on the list of replaced parts was a proper shielding system, not one that was reversed engineered from a weapon pick-up. Crinale took what they had learnt from modifying the Triakis shield on their standard class ships and developed a new system of their own, once again going for maximum protection regardless of loss to speed or handling. The replacement of the engine meant that a new thrust system had to be developed. This new system is extremely experimental for an AG craft. It is comprised of two rather large jet turbine propelled thrusters. As such, the system delivers an extremely high amount of thrust, however it comes at the cost of thrust lag. Upon applying the thrust, the system will only deliver half the thrust power, 60%, increasing at the rate of 5% per second up to 120%. Final spec (v2.1) The Apollyon Final was the latest revision of the Gamma, developed by Chris Scarbrough, under the alias of Viktor Antonov. This was a top secret upgrade to the Prototype ship, so top secret, even Crinale's own team leader, Alexandra Gelorum, did not know about the upgrade until the first and only FX400 Prototype class race in Orcus on the 2nd of March, 2210. The primary changes were additions to the experimental thruster system, the XTT-PR, the first of these additions being the Thrust Exhaust and Airbrake Control System. This system is similar to 21st century adjustable jet thruster nozzles, which can contract and expand the exhaust outlet. This, along with the second addition, cancels out the primary problem of the craft, the lag when power is applied to the thrusters. the TE/ACS also acts as an airbrake, by overexpanding the exhaust outlet, flipping it outward. The thrusters can now also subtly turn on a horizontal axis, further increasing the handling of the craft. One other additional change has been made to the craft, however it was not activated in the race due to the mode being incompatible with FX400 systems. Retractable wings and a folding V-Tail that look similar to the 20th century F/A-18 Hornet jet fighter have been added, allowing the craft to fly, as opposed to hovering above the ground. Category:Ships